sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Στάσιμο Κύμα
Στάσιμο Κύμα Standing wave, Stationary wave thumb|300px| [[Κυματική Διάδοση Τρέχον Κύμα Στάσιμο Κύμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Στάσιμο Κύμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Στάσιμο Κύμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Συντονισμός Στάσιμο Κύμα Εγκάρσιο Κύμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Στάσιμο Κύμα Κύριος Κβαντικός Αριθμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Στάσιμο Κύμα Κύριος Κβαντικός Αριθμός ]] - Ένας Κυματικός Σχηματισμός. Δεν είναι κύμα (παρά το όνομά του). Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Στάσιμο" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "στάση". Εισαγωγή Το στάσιμο κύμα είναι το κύμα που προκύπτει σε ένα Υλικό Μέσο από τη συμβολή δυο κυμάτων με ίδια συχνότητα που κινούνται μέσα στο μέσο προς αντίθετες κατευθύνσεις. Λέγεται στάσιμο (δηλαδή σταθερό σε μια θέση) επειδή όλα τα σημεία του μέσου εκτελούν μεν Αρμονική Ταλάντωση, με διαφορετικό πλάτος, όμως, το καθένα (αντίθετα με ότι συμβαίνει σε ένα διαδιδόμενο κύμα, όπου τα σημεία του μέσου εκτελούν το ένα μετά το άλλο την ίδια ακριβώς κίνηση, εξασφαλίζοντας έτσι τη διάδοση του κύματος). Ένα παράδειγμα στάσιμου κύματος είναι αυτό που δημιουργείται στις χορδές των εγχόρδων μουσικών οργάνων. Οι άκρες των χορδών είναι σταθερά στερεωμένες και δεν εκτελούν ταλάντωση, σε αντίθεση με το υπόλοιπο μέρος τους. Όταν λοιπόν πάλλεται μια χορδή, τα παραγόμενα κύματα "ταξιδεύουν" και προς τις δύο κατευθύνσεις των άκρων της χορδής, όπου εκεί ανακλώνται προς το αρχικό σημείο ταλάντωσης. Λόγω της διαφορετικής διεύθυνσης της κίνησης του κύματος που προέκυψε από την αρχική διαταραχή και αυτού που ανακλάσθηκε από το άκρο της, τα δυο κύματα συμβάλλουν (δηλαδή συνδυάζονται) δημιουργώντας ένα στάσιμο κύμα, του οποίου *το μέγιστο πλάτος ταλάντωσης είναι διπλάσιο από αυτό των αρχικών κυμάτων που συμβάλλουν *η συχνότητά του είναι σταθερή, δίνοντας μια συγκεκριμένη νότα από την κάθε χορδή. Στάσιμο κύμα μπορεί να δημιουργηθεί όταν κύμα που διαδίδεται μέσα σε ένα μέσο ανακλάται στο ένα ή και τα δυο άκρα του μέσου. Μπορεί τα άκρα να είναι: * και τα δυο σταθερά στερεωμένα (πακτωμένα) όπως στο παράδειγμα της χορδής, ή *μόνο το ένα (για παράδειγμα ένα νήμα δεμένο σε τοίχο) ή *το μέσο μπορεί να είναι "ανοικτό" και στα δυο του άκρα, όπως συμβαίνει με το φλάουτο, στο οποίο οι νότες αποτελούν το ηχητικό αποτέλεσμα των στάσιμων κυμάτων που δημιουρούνται στο εσωτερικό του. Όταν η ανάκλαση του αρχικού κύματος στο άκρο είναι πλήρης, το κύμα διαδίδεται μετά την ανάκλαση στην αντίθετη διεύθυνση με διαφορά φάσης π από το προσπίπτον κύμα, δηλαδή εντελώς αντεστραμμένο. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση η Κυματική Συμβολή των δυο κυμάτων -προσπίπτοντος και ανακλώμενου- θα οδηγήσει στην αλληλοαναίρεση των δυο κυμάτων σε ορισμένα σημεία και σε μεγιστοποίηση για κάποια άλλα *στα σημεία, όπου το προκύπτον πλάτος για την αρμονική ταλάντωση που θα εκτελέσει το μέσο είναι μηδέν, ονομάζονται δεσμοί. *Τα σημεία, όπου η συμβολή δίνει μέγιστο πλάτος, ονομάζονται κοιλίες. Στην περίπτωση που η ανάκλαση δεν είναι πλήρης, δεν εμφανίζονται δεσμοί και κοιλίες καθώς το ανακλώμενο κύμα δεν έχει το ίδιο πλάτος με το προσπίπτον. Το μέγεθος που χαρακτηρίζει ένα τέτοιο στάσιμο κύμα είναι ο λόγος στάσιμου κύματος που εξαρτάται από το συντελεστή ανάκλασης του κύματος στα άκρα του μέσου. Μαθηματική περιγραφή Δύο κύματα ίδιου πλάτους και ίδιας συχνότητας διαδίδονται με αντίθετη φορά μέσα στο ίδιο ελαστικό μέσο: : y_1\; =\; y_0\, \sin(kx - \omega t)\, and : y_2\; =\; y_0\, \sin(kx +\omega t)\, :όπου: *''y0'' = Κυματικό Πλάτος (amplitude) του Κύματος *''ω'' = Γωνιακή Συχνότητα (angular frequency) (measured in radians per second) is 2π times the frequency (in hertz), *''k'' (called the Κυματάριθμος (wave number) and measured in radians per metre) is 2π divided by the wavelength λ'' (in ''metres), and *''x'' and t'' are variables for longitudinal position and time, respectively. So the resultant wave ''y equation will be the sum of y1 and y2: : y\; =\; y_0\, \sin(kx - \omega t)\; +\; y_0\, \sin(kx + \omega t).\, Using the trigonometric sum-to-product identity for 'sin(u'') + sin(''v)' to simplify: : y\; =\; 2\, y_0\, \cos(\omega t)\; \sin(kx).\, This describes a wave that oscillates in time, but has a spatial dependence that is stationary: sin(kx). *At locations x'' = 0, ''λ/2, λ'', 3λ''/2, ... called the nodes το πλάτος είναι πάντοτε μηδέν, ενώ *at locations x'' = ''λ/4, 3''λ''/4, 5''λ''/4, ... called the anti-nodes, το πλάτος είναι πάντοτε μέγιστο. The distance between two conjugative nodes or anti-nodes is λ''/2. ----------------- Η γενική μαθηματική έκφραση του στάσιμου κύματος είναι η κάτωθι: : y = \mathbf{A(x) cos(\omega t)} . Στην περίπτωση που τα δύο άκρα του μέσου μετάδοσης είναι ακλόνητα στερεωμένα, η εξίσωση του στάσιμου κύματος λαμβάνει την μορφή: : y = \mathbf{2A sin(k x) cos (\omega t)} :όπου: * '''k' o κυματάριθμος (ο οποίος ισούται με k = 2π/λ), *'ω' η κυκλική συχνότητα και *'Α' το πλάτος των δύο συμβαλλόμενων αντίθετα κινούμενων κυμάτων. Από την εξίσωση του στάσιμου κύματος προκύπτει ότι το πλάτος της ταλάντωσης των σημείων του μέσου μετάδοσης εκφράζεται από τον παράγοντα : y=\mathbf{2A\eta\mu (k x)} , ο οποίος εξαρτάται από την απόσταση x'''. Επομένως το πλάτος της ταλάντωσης δεν είναι αυτό για όλα τα σημεία του μέσου μετάδοσης αλλά εξαρτάται από την θέση του κάθε σημείου. Συνεπώς: *υπάρχουν σημεία που ταλαντώνονται με το μέγιστο πλάτος '''2Α (κοιλίες (= antinodes) και *σημεία που παραμένουν συνεχώς ακίνητα (δεσμοί (nodes)) . Η απόσταση μεταξύ δύο διαδοχικών δεσμών ισούται με το ήμισυ του μήκους κύματος των δύο συμβαλλόμενων κυμάτων. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *κύμα *Τρέχον Κύμα *Μήκος Κύματος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *landau.ucdavis.edu *api.ning.com * ebooks.edu.gr * Στάσιμα κύματα, Στεργιάδης * Quantum Mechanics, Morris * Κύματα Category: Κύματα